Blair Makes Magic
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Blair was no stranger to Magic in her Reality, but that knowledge could no way prepare her for the world she was thrust into. Blair Alden Han woke up in her eleven year old Alter's body, discovered she was a Witch, and got shipped off to Hogwarts with a Wand in hand and an owl on her shoulder. Yeah...she certainly isn't in Mystic Falls anymore. (Year One)
1. You're a Witch

Blair was no stranger to Magic – One of her closest friends was a Witch and it was a spell that sent her to the other Reality. Blair was aware there were different types of Magic but hadn't considered that Magic might not be the same in all Realities – especially where Blair just ended up.

Blair was starting to reconsider her decision of Bonnie casting the Reality Jumping Spell when she woke up in her Alter's body in the other Reality. As soon as she opened her eyes and found herself in her Alter's bedroom she knew something wrong – knew something was _different_. Different was definitely a word for it. She climbed out of bed and found herself even shorter than she normally was and in the mirror she saw her reflection. This was Blair's Alter all right…just about ten years younger than Blair herself was in her Reality. "I'm a kid!" She exclaimed, not expecting this in the least. In fact, if she had to guess she'd say she was eleven years old - Which she was.

Before Blair could even try and figure out a way out of this Reality – something that only happened with death, accomplishing what the Spell wanted her to, or have Bonnie end the Spell and pull her out – she heard a discussion downstairs. A discussion between two voices she hadn't heard in her Reality in a very long time.

It was early in the morning as Blair crept down the stairs in a cottage she didn't recognize since her Alter's memories hadn't filtered in yet, and stopped outside the kitchen where she heard her parents talking. Not able to help herself, Blair peeked around the corner to be sure she was hearing who she thought she was.

Seeing her parents in the kitchen together almost brought tears to Blair's eyes because in this Reality they were alive and that meant everything to her. Unfortunately she didn't have much time to savor this information because of the important discussion that was being exchanged between them.

Blair's father, Jae Han, stood at the kitchen table with a letter in his hand. He was not happy with the contents of it whatsoever. "I thought we agreed on this, Harper."

Harper Alden, Blair's mother, sighed heavily. "No, we agreed to do it your way until it was time for her to attend school. Well, it's time for school so now it's time to do it my way."

Jae threw the letter on the table in frustration. "If she must attend a Magic School then why can't she go where I did?"

Harper laughed at the suggestion. "You mean that puny school in the States held in a boarding house? That hardly constitutes as a school for Magic." She picked up the letter and looked at it with pride. "No, Blair is going to go to Hogwarts just like I did."

Jae sat at the table across from his wife. "Blair has been thriving in life as a Muggle. Why can't she continue as such and take all threat of the Magic world out of the equation?"

Harper had a feeling she knew what this was about and reached to take his hand. "Blair isn't Vivian, Jae. She will not go down the same path. I have faith in our daughter and so should you." She gave him a supportive squeeze. "It's time, Jae. We can't live like Muggles anymore."

Blair went back to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step, trying to wrap her head around what she'd just learned – She was apparently a Witch. Well that was certainly different than being a Werewolf. Okay, maybe coming to this Reality wasn't as much of a problem as she initially thought. "I survived being a kid once – well, more than once - I can do it again." She realized she had said it aloud when Harper and Jae walked out of the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart. You're up early." Jae eyed her a bit suspiciously because she never was up before 7 AM before.

Blair winced slightly. "I heard talking and I kinda eavesdropped."

Harper sat down beside Blair on the stairs. "How much did you hear, hun?"

Blair acted like it wasn't a big deal. "Oh, not much, just something about Magic and school and Hogwarts. Which all kinda sounds crazy so this must be an early Halloween thing, right?" She caught the look shared between her parents and popped her lips. "Or not."

Jae moved closer to Blair and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Blair, it's time we've had a talk I've been putting off for awhile now."

Harper picked up from there, saying, "It's time we've told you that you're a Witch."

Blair blinked at her parents a few times before saying, "Okay…so what does that mean exactly?"

Harper pulled the Hogwarts Letter from her pocket and handed it to her. "It means you'll be going to school soon and embarking an adventure in the world you could have only imagined."

Blair didn't look at the letter yet but addressed her parents instead. "Am I hearing you right? My whole life I've been a Witch but you didn't feel like it was something I should know?"

"We," Jae corrected himself, "I felt it was best to give you as much of a normal life as possible before you had to deal with all the ordeals of being a Witch."

"Wouldn't me being raised with Magic be the normal thing to do?" Blair countered, feeling deep down a betrayal where her parents were concerned.

Harper eyed her daughter a bit oddly because she was definitely snappier then than ever before. "Are you alright, hun? I know this is a lot to take in, but…"

Blair got to her feet, saying, "I'm fine. I just found out that my parents have lied to me for my entire life and now I'm getting shipped off to a Witchy boarding school? I'm just wonderful, thanks." She didn't say another word and ran right upstairs to the bedroom she woke up in and slammed the door behind her.

Both Jae and Harper were not expecting that kind of reaction from their daughter. "What has gotten into her?" Jae looked up the stairs feeling as if he didn't recognize the girl who just shouted at them and stormed off.

"She's hurt. We've lied to her and that's something we've never done before." Harper made sure Jae heard what she was telling him. "This does not mean she's anything like Vivian or will become anything like her. Let's just give her some time to wrap her mind around it." She took Jae's hand and led him back to the kitchen. "Let's make her favorite pancakes. She can never pass those up."

Jae hoped his wife was right because in that moment he was definitely worried about his little girl.

Meanwhile, Blair sat on her Alter's cosmically decorated bed and opened the Hogwarts letter. Blair learned a few things after reading the letter – Her parents weren't messing with her and she really was a Witch, she'd be attending this Hogwarts place in September which according to the calendar on the wall wasn't too far off which meant that her parents must have gave word already that she'd be attending, and the clincher was her address. Apparently Blair's Alter lived at Rosehill Cottage, 9 Whitcomb Lane in Surrey, England.

Blair had an odd feeling after learning that because even with all the other revelations it was the address she found the weirdest. Honestly she thought she'd end up in an Alternate version of Mystic Falls but this was so not the case. She still wasn't going to back out, at least not yet. Bonnie warned her that wherever she got sent to it would be for a reason so it was time to figure out what that was.

With a deep breath, Blair went downstairs and into the kitchen where smells of delicious pancakes filled the air. A love of pancakes was something Blair and her Alter apparently shared. Speaking with a childlike sincerity, Blair addressed her parents. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I'm willing to listen now."

Jae let out a breath of relief because this was far more like his little girl. "Breakfast first," he set a plate of pancakes at her place at the table, "and then we'll tell you everything." Well, not _everything_. There were still some things that Harper and Jae agreed Blair was too young to know, especially when it came to Vivian. Even so, they were about to give their daughter a crash course on all things Magic.

* * *

Now that Blair knew the truth about Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was time for her to go school shopping. As she walked through the shopping area in London with her parents, she looked at the list she was of items needed. "A standard size pewter cauldron, and a cat, owl, or toad if desired?" Blair looked up at her parents with an odd expression. "So kitchen supplies and a pet shop?"

Jae laughed at his daughter's words. "Not exactly, hun."

"Have you decided which animal you would like to bring? I had a cat named Midnight when I attended." Harper loved that cat dearly, but sadly they were no longer alive.

"I don't like cats," Blair answered without thinking about how her Alter would have answered.

Jae looked at her oddly. "Since when? You love cats."

Blair shrugged in a noncommittal manner and looked back to the list.

Jae and Harper shared a silent, questioning conversation between them before Harper said something to Blair. "Is anything the matter, hun? You…you haven't really been the same since we told you about everything."

"Can you blame me?" Blair laughed, hoping they wouldn't question any further or try and cast a spell on her or something. "It's a lot to take in, Mom. And now we're on our way to Bell, Book, and Candle for school supplies."

"It's called Diagon Alley, actually," Jae corrected and led them towards an unlabeled black door.

Blair followed her father inside and looked around at the tavern-appearing place with a peculiar expression on her face. She felt like she'd just walked into a Dickens story or something – there were guys in top hats, and ladies dressed like they were from that era also. She moved closer to her father when the old man behind the bar spoke to her mother.

"Harper Alden? Do my eyes deceive me?" He laughed and moved out from behind the bar to approach her.

"Your eyesight isn't that bad yet, Tom," Harper smiled as she hugged him. When they pulled apart, she introduced Jae and Blair. "This is my husband Jae Han. And this here is my daughter Blair."

Tom looked at Blair with an elderly smile. "Your mother was quite the Witch back in her day. You've got a legacy to live up to, child."

Blair, unsure of what else to do, just gave him a thumbs up. She looked at her father, wanting to know when they'd be leaving. She certainly wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore and it was _really_ starting to sink in.

Tom didn't want to bother the child any further so he turned back to Harper. "You just missed Hagrid by a few moments. He brought in Harry Potter."

Harper almost didn't believe it. " _The_ Harry Potter?"

Tom nodded excitedly. "Your daughter will be attending First Year with him." He was about to say more but he was needed back behind the bar. "Duty calls. Do not be a stranger, Harper. Lovely to meet you both."

Blair waved lightly then asked her mother as they went through the place, "Who's Harry Potter?"

Jae and Harper exchanged looks again because they left out the story of Voldemort and such, so Jae answered with, "He's a special boy. He survived an ordeal not many can claim. You would do well to befriend him."

Harper went over to the brick wall behind the tavern and tapped on the appropriate bricks before stepping back to allow the wall to open.

Blair's eyes widened a bit as the bricks moved in and out and rotated until it opened up into an archway to allow entrance to the world beyond. "Holy shh…talking mushrooms."

Jae laughed because he had never heard that expression before. Well, at least not quite like that. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, hun."

Blair stepped through the archway with wonder. She felt like she had just stepped into an entirely different world. In all her lives, never had she seen anything quite like that. There were people of varying appearances all over the place, storefronts filled with items of magic and wonder, and it seemed to go on as far as the eyes could see. Blair felt like it was a cross between Dickens and Halloweentown and she loved it. "I want to see it all…"

"There will be time enough for that later. We need to get the items on your list first." Harper was pleased that Blair seemed to be taking this in so well.

Blair looked at everything as they passed. A lady selling fancy conical hats, another vendor selling owls, cats, bats, and toads. A broom shop where a group of kids were fawning over the Nimbus 2000. Her head honestly felt like it was going to explode because she wasn't sure if this was even real. Coming from a person who's had varying lives over the centuries, that meant a lot.

Blair was pulled from these thought when she heard her father say something, but didn't catch what it was. "Huh?"

Jae scoffed a chuckle. "I was just telling your mother we should have taken you for the bank withdrawal. I believe you would have enjoyed the Goblins."

"Goblins? Yeah, right." Blair didn't believe it.

"Oh, yes," Harper confirmed. "They're clever little things but can be very unpleasant." She looked at her daughter in a teasing manner. "Just like you."

Blair looked at her in a sarcastic 'haha' manner before stopping at another vendor selling owls. It was a barn owl but its feathers were very dark as opposed to the light color they should have been. "It's beautiful."

"You like my rare one do you?" The gentleman with a long beard and squished-looking top hat said to her. "Not dark by magic, neither. Only happens once in every hundred-thousand. Very rare. Very special."

The owl turned its head towards Blair and moved as close to her as it could get within the cage.

"Oh, she likes you." The vendor looked at her parents. "I would give a fair price."

Blair looked at Jae and Harper hopefully and smiled wide when they nodded in agreement. She turned back to the vendor excitedly. "Does she have a name?"

"It is not my place to name her, but yours." The vendor left her to look at the owl and come up with a name as he finalized the sale with her parents.

Blair blinked in thought as she looked at the stunning bird and suddenly she felt like she knew exactly what to name it. "I'm going to name you Shadow."

Shadow seemed to like the name as it ruffled out its feathers.

"Fitting name, I think." Jae placed his hand on Blair's shoulder to get her attention. "We'll come back for Shadow after the rest of our shopping is done. Come along now."

Blair put her fingers to her eyes then gestured them to the vendor. "Take care of her while I'm gone."

The vendor smiled and bowed in an elaborate manner. "It would be an honor."

Blair reached into her pocket, pulled out the list and with the pen her father handed her she crossed off needing an owl. "One down…a bazillion items to go."

* * *

Blair had never enjoyed shopping so much as she did that day. It was like getting ready for the best Halloween party ever but it was for her real life. So awesome. There was one thing she needed that made her curious, "It says here I need a Wand."

"Ollivanders is the best," Harper instantly answered. "That's where I got my Wand." She was about to say more but spotted a familiar face down the street. "We will get a Wand in a moment. There is someone I want you to meet." Since Jae was in a store getting some other items, Harper brought Blair down to see an old friend. "Hagrid!" Harper called out happily.

Hagrid turned around and almost didn't believe his eyes. "Is this little Harper?" He set down his packages, hugged Harper and picked her up with laughter. "I haven't seen you in ages." When he returned Harper to her feet, he looked down at Blair. "Is this wee one yours?"

Harper nodded happily. "This is my daughter Blair Alden Han. She will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Finally decided to return to the life of Magic?" Hagrid was only mildly teasing Harper a bit before looking down at Blair. "You won't find a better school than Hogwarts."

"So I've heard." Blair extended her hand for Hagrid, not getting over at how large he was. If Blair thought Giants existed, she would have bet money he was one. "Nice to meet you, Mister Hagrid."

Hagrid's large hand engulfed Blair's as he shook it gently. "Pleasure, Miss Blair."

"We were just about to get a Wand for Blair. Please tell me Ollivanders is still in business." Harper figured it would be, but was hoping Hagrid would laugh at the mere suggestion they wouldn't be.

It worked. Hagrid laughed at the thought of it. "Well of course they are. You must excuse me, I am helping another student finish their shopping. Glad to see you again, Harper. And Blair, I will be seeing you soon."

It wasn't until Hagrid walked away that Blair said something. "He's a Giant!"

"Part Giant, actually," Harper corrected like it was no big deal then smiled at her daughter. "Come. Let's get you that Wand." She led the way across the street to Ollivanders. As soon as they entered the door, Garrick Ollivander came out to the front. "Why Miss Alden, what a surprise to find you here. I had heard you had given up on Magic."

"Taking a step away is not the same as giving up," Harper defended then stepped aside as she said, "And I am not here for me, but for my daughter."

When Ollivander caught sight of Blair an excitement glimmered in his eyes. "Well then, that is an entirely different pot of tea, now isn't it?" He went into the back room to look for a Wand for her.

Harper looked down at Blair to say, "I will be right outside. Sometimes the testing gets a bit…hinky." She kissed her daughter's head, took the packages from her and went outside.

Blair popped her lips as she looked around at all the long narrow boxes stacked within the walls. There was a large staircase in the corner and Blair wondered if there were more Wands up there as well. She almost started up there to take a look but Ollivander's return prevented her from doing so.

"Here you are, child." He picked up the Wand and handed it to her.

Blair took the Wand and flicked it, which caused the rolling ladder to slide forcefully to the other end of its track. "I don't feel like that was supposed to happen." She handed it back to him.

"You feel correctly. Allow me to find you another." He went to a different wall, moved his hands over the boxes and found another for her. "Perhaps this shall do the trick."

Blair accepted the light colored Wand, gave it a whirl and caused everything on his desk to go crashing against the wall. "Now I understand what my mother meant by hinky." She was starting to think things were just going to get worse so she carefully set the Wand down this time.

"I remember when your aunt came in for her first Wand. She made my desk explode." Ollivander cleared his throat and left the room for another.

Blair hadn't even thought about her aunt possibly being there in that Reality. "What? My aunt?"

Ollivander didn't respond to that and handed her another Wand. "I wonder if this will be more suitable. If not we shall simply try again. After all, the Wand chooses the wielder."

Blair hesitantly took the Wand from him but it felt…right. It felt as if it was an extension of her own being. This time when she waved the Wand, it started to glow.

Ollivander would not have bet that this would be the Wand for the girl who looked so timid, but indeed it was. "This is your Wand. Cedar wood, Dragon Heartstring, eleven inches in length." He placed his hand on Blair's shoulder. "Anyone who dares attempt harm to those you hold dear best run away in fear."

Blair smirked as she held onto her Wand because it was nice to know that this Reality recognized something about her – If anything was done to her, she would let karma to its job. But if anything was done to someone she loved, karma she would become.

* * *

End part 1


	2. Hogwarts here we come

After leaving Diagon Alley, Blair returned home with her parents. While she was going through some of the purchases, her father admired the craftmanship of her new Wand at the kitchen table while her mother prepared something for them to eat. It felt so normal for them to all be together like that. Blair hadn't had a moment like that in a long time and savored every moment of it.

Jae looked over every inch of Blair's Wand with an impressed eye. "I must give Ollivander credit where it is due. I would never have found a Wand such as this in the States." He proudly returned the Wand to his daughter. He was also a bit envious at the quality, but was pleased with his daughter's acquisition nonetheless.

Blair returned the Wand to its box before pouring herself a glass of milk. "Mom was right when she said things would get hinky in there. I don't think I was the worst, though. Ollivander said my aunt made his desk explode during her Wand match-up." She sipped at her glass of milk and didn't take her eyes off her parents. Blair knew all about her aunt from her Reality, but with the memories of her Alter that started to filter in, there were none about her there. That was something which certainly didn't sit well with her.

Jae's expression hardened when Blair mentioned that woman. "Why would be speak of her?" That question was directed at his wife. He wanted to spare Blair from that knowledge but should have realized that he couldn't protect her from everything, no matter how much he wanted to.

Harper portioned out the soup she had prepared as she answered. "He likely believed Blair knew about her. I doubt he meant any harm." True, there were some who still felt disdain towards the Alden name because of her sister, but there were just as many who were proud to be associated with them because of Harper – if not more.

Blair crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her parents. "No more secrets." She wanted to point out that for the past eleven years they'd done nothing but keep secrets from her, yet bit her tongue about that. If they proceeded to dodge the question, then she'd likely say something.

It was clear that this was discussion was the last thing Jae wanted to have, but perhaps it was something they should discuss because Blair seemed adamant in her decision of wanting to know. He would much rather have her learn the truth from them than from some stranger. "Her name is Vivian. She is your mother's older sister." That was a good enough place to start as any.

Harper set the bowls on the table and sat down to join them. "Before we say anything else, you need to know that not all Witches or Wizards are good, hun. Some turn bad, evil. There was one especially, he was as evil as evil could get." She knew it was going to take a lot of strength to talk about this, but she too believed it would be better for Blair to learn the truth from them and not someone else. In nothing else, it would prepare Blair for what might occur at Hogwarts as far as rumors were concerned.

Blair cut her off before anything more could be said. "What does he have to do with my aunt?" She didn't want them to stray from the topic and felt like that was what her mother was trying to do.

"She's getting to that," Jae said to Blair as he took Harper's hand in a supportive manner, knowing how hard this must be for her.

Harper took a deep breath before continuing. "It was a very dark time, Blair. This dark Wizard his name was – his name was Voldemort, but never speak his name again. He – he recruited followers and brought them to the dark side. He killed anyone in his path. Anyone who dared stand up to him was struck down. The only one to survive was the boy that was mentioned earlier, Harry Potter."

"I still don't understand what any of this has to do with…" Blair didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"Vivian, my sister, was one of his followers. She has no children of her own so she set her sights upon you, Blair. Vivian tried to take you away from us to raise you in her image, but we _**did not**_ let her win." This was harder for Harper to talk about than she thought it would be. She was very grateful when Jae picked up where she left off.

"That is why we moved to the States when you were a baby. Neither Voldemort of Vivian would be able to reach us there. That is also why we made the decision to raise you as a Muggle until it was time to attend a school of magic. We didn't want your history to sway your future." Jae hoped Blair understood why they did what they did, but could not read what she was thinking. Blair was just sitting there and eating her soup. A part of Jae wasn't even sure if she had heard them or not. "Blair? Are you listening?"

Blair nodded but continued with her soup. She was going over everything in her mind. Her opinions and those of her Alter seemed to differ upon this matter.

"Is there anything you want to ask us?" Jae was willing to answer any questions their daughter might have so Harper wouldn't have to. "We will answer truthfully. I give you my word."

Blair set her spoon down on the napkin beside her bowl as she processed the fact that – on top of everything else – Vivian was apparently a bitch of varying degree in both Realities. "Where is Vivian now?" Blair wanted to know where things stood on that front.

"In Azkaban – A prison for Wizards. You do not have to worry about her coming after you again. We wouldn't have moved back if she was a concern." Jae looked at Harper who nodded in agreement.

"And what about Mr. Dark Side?" Blair wasn't going to mess with saying Voldemort's name aloud. Knowing her luck it'd be like saying Beetlejuice three times and he'd appear. "Do I have to worry about him?" The looks shared between her parents weren't comforting. She popped her lips before saying, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"No, you shouldn't," Harper quickly stated. "We have heard tales of his death…we just are not certain if they are true or not." She was going to tell her that it didn't change anything because Hogwarts would be safe, but didn't get the chance to.

Blair pushed her soup away, suddenly losing her appetite and suddenly regaining her temper. "And you chose to tell me this _after_ making sure I can't go anywhere else but Hogwarts – a school where he could attack?! I could have gone somewhere else! Somewhere safer! Why is everything secrets and lies with the two of you?!"

Jae did not appreciate his daughter's tone. "Everything we have done we have done for good reason, Blair. We have done nothing but try and protect you. You need to apologize to us for that outburst and show us more respect." Once again it was like he didn't recognize her. These moments were starting to unnerve him.

"I am not going to apologize for what is deserved." Blair swiped her Wand box off the table. "And I'll start respecting you when you deserve it!" She ran out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom before they could stop her.

Jae wanted to go after Blair but Harper stopped him from going. To allow him to pass, he started to say, "She is no right to…"

Harper cut him off. "She has every right, Jae. I thought we were doing the right thing by keeping her in the dark about Vivian and You-Know-Who, I truly did. But now I am starting to realize that I may have very well shattered our daughter."

* * *

The following day Blair was brought to the train station for her trip to Hogwarts. She hadn't said a word to her parents since the night before, but as she pushed her cart across the cat walk leading towards the platforms nine and ten, she stopped. "I don't want to go like this."

Harper and Jae stopped and turned around to face her. It was Harper who asked her, "Like what, hun?"

"Not talking," Blair answered as she looked down, feeling the weight of the silent treatment she had given them. "If anything happens…I don't want my last time with you angry." She couldn't bear it if her last words to her parents were in anger…not again.

Harper should have realized this was what Blair was worried about and kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. "Oh, hun, nothing is going to happen to you." She knelt down in front of her daughter and took Blair's hands in hers. "You will be safe at Hogwarts. If I did not truly believe that then I would have let your father talk me into sending you elsewhere."

Blair looked at her mother with teary eyes. "Why can't we go back to the States? Why do I have to do magic? Why can't I be normal?" This was definitely her Alter breaking through – the fears of her eleven year old Alter. "What if I become like Vivian?"

Harper reached out and pulled her daughter close. "You are a Witch, my darling. You were given this life because you are strong enough to live it." She pulled back and cupped Blair's face with both her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears. "And you are _nothing_ like Vivian. She was selfish, and cold hearted, and dark. You are loyal, and loving, and so full of light. I know I do not have to worry about you, my darling, because you have so much of your father in you."

Blair looked at Jae and remembered a time in her Reality where something similar was said to her. It seemed that this was something else that didn't change in Realities – Blair always carried a large part of her father with her. Overcome with emotion, she left her mother and darted straight for him.

Jae thought he was going to start tearing up himself when Blair rushed over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around Blair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Blair."

"I love you, Dad." She pulled back with a sniff and looked at her mother. "I love you, Mom." Despite feeling a tiny bit better, Blair was still so worried that she would never see her parents again.

Harper smiled, "And I love you." She gave her daughter a quick hug before looking at the time. "We best be off. There is only one train to Hogwarts, you can't miss it."

Blair sniffled the last on her tears with a nod, returned to her cart, and after she checked on Shadow to make sure they were alright in their cage, she proceeded behind her parents to the platform.

It wasn't until Blair was standing on platform nine that she realized her ticket said Platform 9 ¾. Turning the ticket around to show her parents, she said, "This is a magic thing, isn't it." There was no question about it.

"You are catching on," Harper stated proudly and pointed the arch's wall between platforms nine and ten. "It's right through there. You make a run for it and through you go."

Jae was picking up on Blair's worry. "You will do fine, hun. But I am afraid this is where we say goodbye."

Blair took a deep breath and was prepared to do that now. "Goodbye, Dad." She hugged him tight again before doing the same to her mother, "Goodbye, Mom." She took another deep breath and stood behind the cart, saying to herself, "This is no weirder than anything else I've ever done." Except for the fact that it was.

Blair looked back at her parents one more time. After giving them a quick smile she ran for the wall between the platforms and ended up going right through to Platform 9 ¾. She looked up at the wall for the sign just to be sure. "No not in Mystic Falls anymore." Blair had been saying that and thinking that a lot since her arrival in this Reality. It suited her better than making Kansas references.

Blair pulled herself from her thoughts and made her way down to get onto the Hogwarts Express. As she walked, she leaned down to say to Shadow, "Hogwarts here we come," to which Shadow flapped her wings excitedly in reply.

* * *

End Part 2


	3. Blair Alden Han

Blair wasn't sure where to sit on the car because she knew no one aboard. That didn't stop her from peeking into the cabins she passed to see if there happened to be any Alters she recognized from her Reality, but alas there were none. "The journey is still young," she said to herself and continued down the car until she came upon a cabin where only one young boy was sitting. He had dark hair and a pair of glasses and looked to be her age. Well, her _Alter's_ age. "Is this reserved for just you or…"

Harry Potter was looking out at the scenery when he heard her question so he turned to her, answering with a bit of laughter in his voice at the idea of having the whole cabin to himself, "Of course not. You're welcome to sit here, too."

"Excellent. Because I don't recognized _anyone_ so far. Not that I recognize you, either, but one introduction is better than a dozen." Blair took a seat across from him and extended her hand in greeting. "Hi. I'm Blair Alden Han."

Harry took a moment to process how much and yet how little she said before shaking her hand and introducing himself. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh, so _you're_ the boy who survived Mr Darkside's attack? Very cool." Blair looked out the window at the landscape passing them by and changed the conversation before he had a chance to comment on what she previously said. "So have you been to Hogwarts before?"

Honestly he was a little bit relieved that she changed the topic and answered her question. "No, it's my first year." Harry wasn't sure what he thought about this Blair yet, but wasn't going to write her off either. "What about you?"

"Same. I didn't know I was a Witch…Wizard…whatever until recently. So this is my first year." Blair shrugged in an 'oh well' fashion because there wasn't anything she could do about it. Of course her Alter was still having mixed feelings about it, so in a way Blair was too, but they were overshadowed by the way Blair could push things down and do what needed to be done.

Harry smiled because that had that in common. "Really? Me, too. I mean, I didn't know I was a Wizard until recently."

Blair hadn't known that part of his story. Of course, why would she? It's not like she put in a whole lot of effort in getting to know about him. Even so, it was nice to know that she wasn't the only Magic-ignorant student attending the magic school. "Well, look at that. We're kindred spirits already."

"Where are you from? I mean no offense but you don't talk like you're from here." Harry didn't mean to offend her or anything, he was just curious.

"I was born in England but my parents moved to the states and just moved back to England a couple years ago." Blair looked out the window and sighed contentedly. "I would take these views over any other any day." She always loved the English landscape and even though she didn't recognize where they were, it didn't change the fact she loved the view.

Before anything else could be said by either of them, a young boy with red hair poked his head around the cabin's door. "Excuse me, but do you mind? Everywhere else is filled."

Blair smiled at the newcomer and pat the spot beside her. "Welcome aboard. I'm Blair Alden Han."

"I'm Ron," he smiled as he sat. "Ron Weasley." Blair's name suddenly clicked with him. "Are you Harper Alden's daughter?" At her nod, he added in, "My mum knows your mum."

"I'm starting to think she was very popular in her younger days," Blair laughed and saw how Ron was looking at her weird, probably because of her accent or lack thereof. Going off this assumption, she said, "I was raised in the States." Apparently her assumption was correct.

Ron's expression turned almost mortified when she said that. "I am so sorry for you." After Blair's and his laughter at that, he turned to the boy across from them. "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," he smiled in reply. Harry recognized Ron from the Platform because it was Ron's mother who helped him find Platform 9 ¾. They hadn't had a proper introduction at the time, so he was appreciative of the fact that they had one now.

Ron's eyes widened at this information. "So it's true. Do you really have the…" his tone dropped to a whisper when he said, "….the scar?" When Harry moved up the hair over his forehead to the reveal the lightning bolt scar, Ron went, "Wicked!"

Just then an elderly woman stopped at their cabin to ask, "Anything from the trolley children?" Her trolley was filled with snacks and treats of various types.

Blair had a bit of an 'ickth' expression when Ron lifted up a clear bag of…bread?, and told the woman he was all set. She couldn't tell what it was but it didn't appear very appetizing. If Blair had thought to keep her money on her person and not with her luggage then she would have bought something to share.

Harry agreed with her there and happened to have the same idea she had. He reached into pocket saying, "We'll take the lot." Harry pulled out a handful of gold coins that made both Blair's and Ron's eyes go wide.

"You're rich, Harry!" Blair exclaimed with laughter and made sure to thank him several times afterwards for the purchase.

With all their treats presently spread out on the bench, Blair picked up a pack of what looked like jelly beans. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I like the sound of that." Jelly beans weren't her favorite, but it was something she recognized so she wasn't going to pass it up.

"They mean every flavor," Ron made sure to tell her as he dug into his snacks. "There's chocolate and peppermint…" While he was thinking, Blair was pouring some in Harry's hand for him to try and remembered some more, "Spinach, liver and tripe. My brother George swears he got a boogie-flavored one once."

Upon hearing this information, both Blair and Harry set them aside with mild disgust. Neither one were really interested in discovering what kind of flavor they'd end up with. The risk was not worth the reward in their opinion. This didn't stop Blair from putting an unopened pack into her pocket for future use. Not for her own consumption, but she was sure she'd think of something to do with them.

Harry was curious as to what the other stuff was and picked up a box to try next and read 'chocolate frogs' written on the cover. "These aren't real frogs are they?" He _really_ hoped they weren't real frogs.

"It's just a spell," Ron answered in a nonchalant manner. "Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous Witch or Wizard. I've got about five hundred meself."

Now this was something Harry was intrigued by. He opened up the box and a chocolate frog jumped right out of it and stuck to the window before climbing up to the opening and getting sucked right out of it.

Blair almost couldn't believe her eyes as this happened. "This is just so bizarre."

"Your parents didn't raise you with magic?" Ron asked with a mouthful of something. He asked her this because chocolate frogs were a pretty common treat in the magical community.

"Nope. Like Harry, here, I didn't even know I had magic until recently." Blair picked out something that resembled a gummy worm and held it up in Ron's directions. "No tricks, secrets, or spells?" When Ron shook his head with a 'nope' smile, Blair felt safe to eat it. It tasted like a an extra cheery flavored gummy worm so Blair helped herself to another one.

By this time, Harry had gotten his Wizard card out of the chocolate frog box. "I've got Dumbledore." He was pretty excited about that because he knew that Dumbledore was the Headmaster at Hogwarts.

Ron wasn't too impressed by this, but felt good for Harry that he had one. "I got about six of him."

Blair moved from her seat to sit next to Harry and get a look at the card herself. "Uh, Harry, there's no picture there."

Harry looked back to his card and gasped, "He's gone!", because one second there was an image and next there wasn't.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day now can you?" Ron asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blair whispered to Harry, "How many times do you think we need to point out that we weren't raised with Magic?" She laughed at Harry's 'hush' expression and returned to her seat across from the boys. Nothing the rat on Ron's lap, she asked, "Yours?"

Ron nodded. "This is Scabbers. Pathetic, isn't he? My brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

Harry was excited at the prospect of this. "Yeah." Even Blair was curious to see this work.

Ron pulled out his Wand and cleared his throat to try the spell, but was stopped when a young girl with crazy-frizzy hair, wearing a set of Robes appeared in the doorway.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked the trio there. "A boy named Neville's lost one." When they all shook their heads with their varying 'no' answers, she saw the Wand in Ron's hand. "Oh, are you doing Magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat and moved his Wand as he said the spell, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He tapped on his rat but only gave it a bit of a shock and didn't turn yellow.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked him, believing that it wasn't. "Well, it's not a very good one is it."

"It's his first time doing the spell, lay off," Blair defended, already getting the feeling she wasn't going to like this girl very much because she seemed so full of herself and…and came to the realization that this girl reminded her of Caroline pre-Vampire in her Reality so odds were they'd end up being best friends. Blair had mixed feelings about this.

The new girl ignored her and proceeded to say, "I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me." She pulled out her Wand and went to sit beside Blair in front of Harry.

Blair wasn't sure what this girl was going to do and moved her hand down to ask her, "What is your intention here?"

She laughed at her. "So suspicious. I am merely attempting to fix his glasses." She lifted the Wand and pointed them at Harry's broken glasses. "Oculus reparo." And just like that, Harry's glasses were fixed. "That's better, isn't it?" It then clicked for her who he was. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione looked between the girl beside her and the boy beside Harry. "And you are?"

"Blair Alden Han," Blair answered and Ron introduced himself with a full mouth when it was his turn.

Hermione didn't seem to be very impressed by them. "Pleasure." She turned her attention back to Harry. "You three better change into Robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." After Hermione pointed out that Ron had some dirt on the side of his nose, she took her leave.

Blair exhaled deeply but kept her comments to herself and pulled out her own Wand. "So, Ron, mind if I try turning your rat yellow?"

Ron shrugged. "Have at it." If she could get the spell to work that would be fine by him. It'd have been even better if it worked when he himself did it, but hey, he'd take what he could get.

Blair popped her lips before repeating what she heard Ron say before, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." As soon as Blair's Wand touched Ron's rat a faint yellow color radiated from that spot until it covered the animal completely, turning it's fur a blondish hue as opposed to its original brown.

"You did it!" Ron gasped as he looked at his rat. "I knew it was a real spell! I can't wait to show that Hermione girl what you did."

Blair couldn't believe that it actually worked. Yes, she knew that she was magical and all that jazz but to actually cast a spell and have it work?! That was a whole other level. "Holy shh…talking mushrooms. I'm a Witch!"

Ron laughed at her exclamation. "Finally noticed, did you?"

Blair thought that was such a good snarky comeback that she couldn't even shoot anything back in return. "Retort to be determined," she smiled before getting up to get into her Robes in preparation for their arrival to Hogwarts.

* * *

End part 3


	4. First Years

It was nightfall by the time the Hogwarts Express had pulled to a stop at their destination. Hagrid walked down the platform with a lantern in his hand, calling out to the young passengers, "Right, then. First Years, this way, please! Come on, First Years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up."

Blair exited the train car with Harry and Ron and were the first ones to join him. "Hi, Hagrid," she greeted with an elaborate bow.

Hagrid chuckled at her display. "Hello, Blair." When Harry came into view, he smiled, "Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry replied with a smile of his own. He was glad to see a familiar face.

Blair saw the look of awe on Ron's face as he looked at Hagrid, so she draped an arm across his shoulders, saying, "I know, right? Isn't he _awesome_!" She wasn't being sarcastic or anything either, which wasn't normal for her. Blair truly thought Hagrid was awesome.

Hagrid got down to business as he turned around and proceeded to address the First Years. "Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me."

"First a train ride and now a boat ride?" Blair thought aloud. "I'd hate to ever have to find this place by car." She looked between Ron and Harry for some sort of reaction but found none. "Seriously? Nothing? Have I not been as funny as I think I am all this time and no one told me?"

Ron looked at her with a expression that showed how odd he thought she was. "You a weird one, Blair."

Harry nodded in agreement, yet quickly added in, "But it's a good weird."

Hagrid turned back to the three of them to say, "Save the jabbering for later. We're almost to the boats."

Hagrid led the group of First Years down to the collection of boats at the water. Each boat had a lantern hanging on the post in its center and could hold up to five passengers. Except for Hagrid's lead boat, only he could fit in that one.

Blair got into the boat Hagrid directed her to with Ron and Harry and once inside, she looked around. "Where are the oars?"

Hagrid smiled at the innocent Muggle-esque question. "There are no oars, Miss Alden Han. Magic."

"Oh, right." Blair sat down and adjusted her robes. "It's going to take me awhile to get used to this. Is there a magic enchantment for everything?" That question was directed towards Ron who was sitting behind her.

Ron thought about it and nodded in a 'pretty much' manner.

Blair popped her lips and faced forward. "Well alright then."

Once all the passengers were set, the boats took off at a safe speed towards their destination of Hogwarts. The closer they got, the wider Blair's eyed had become. "It's a castle. Hogwarts is a castle. I don't know what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting a castle." And a huge castle it was. From Blair's perspective it seemed to take up half of the horizon with its towers, and pillars, and the long staircase reaching down to the docks.

When Blair heard Ron whisper, "Wicked," she said to him, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

The awe didn't stop for Blair as they docked and ascended the stairs into Hogwarts. In all her years she had never seen a castle like this before. Blair wanted to break off and explore this place and had to keep reminding herself that she would actually be attending school there, that this was her new Reality, and there would be so much time to explore later.

Blair was pulled from her thoughts when the First Years rounded another corner and up another staircase. This is where they had to stop due to an elderly woman wearing a black conical hat standing on the next landing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted them warmly. She clapped her hands together. "Now, in a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points as awarded the House Cup. "

Her speech was interrupted by the presence of a toad on the step below her. One of the First Year boys called out, "Trevor!", then retrieved the toad. She simply looked at him with a raised brow, all that was needed to be done for the boy to apologize and return to the group.

Blair still had no idea what this woman's name was, but she had what Blair called a 'power brow' and thus instantly became someone she'd admire.

One final thing was needed to be said by the woman in the crooked conical hat. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly." She turned around and went through the doors, leaving the children to speak among themselves until it was time.

Blair turned towards a blonde boy who spoke when he said, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

This declaration surely stirred up the whispers in the group. Just about all of them knew of the story of Harry Potter.

The blonde boy proceeded to speak to Harry by introducing him to his companions. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." He moved to stand in front of Harry, but one step above to look down at Harry. "Draco Malfoy."

His introduction made Blair think of 'Bond. James Bond', so she snickered a bit. Ron did as well, but she wasn't sure why he had. She crossed her arms with a smile of amusement on her face when Draco glared at them for it.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco shot at Ron. "I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down Robe? You must be a Weasley."

Blair moved up onto the step Draco was standing on and her face hardened. "You speak to my friend like that again and I will punch you for it. You have been warned."

"You warn me?" Draco laughed at the prospect. "And who are you?"

"Blair Han." She held up her fist in front of his face. "Remember the name." Blair deliberately left out the Alden part of her name because in case this Malfoy character happened to know of her mother as well, she didn't want that to skew his view of her.

Draco scoffed, not feeling intimidated in the least by this girl and turned his attention back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others." He looked towards Blair and Ron when he added in, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Draco held out his hand towards Harry. "I can help you there."

Harry looked down at Draco's extended hand before raising his gaze to Draco's face. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Blair thought the look on Draco's face when Harry said that was priceless. With the politest of rejections Harry was able to knock Draco down a peg. Blair had to admit the kid had skills.

The woman with the crooked conical hat returned and used her rolled up paper to tap on Draco's shoulder for him to end his exchange with Harry. Once Draco was back in the group, she announced, "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Blair gasped as they walked towards the large, elaborately decorated double doors that opened onto a large dining hall that was even more awe inspiring. Long wooden tables stretched down the length of the hall where children wearing black rimless conical hats sat. And above them…candles. Not just any candles, they were _floating_ candles. Dozens and dozens of them floating above and beyond that was the night sky.

She couldn't help but whisper aloud, "It's better than a dream." Which of course made her feel like some sort of shoe would soon be dropping. That always seemed to the case whenever things got too good; it never lasted long.

Hermione heard what Blair said and burst her bubble. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History."

"Real or not, it's still better than any dream I've had." If Blair was going to exist in this magical world then she was going to appreciate the magic within it.

When they reached the head of the room, the group stopped in front of a platform where another large table was laid. This is where the adults sat, so Blair assumed they were all professors including the woman who had led them there. She would focus more on that later because the brown, odd looking, bent and pleated conical hat on the stool at the front of the platform had caught her current attention. She even missed when it was announced that Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.

Blair, however, did tune in when Ron nudged her to pay attention. It took her a second to figure out what that was for but quickly put it together when an elderly man with a long white beard stood up from his seat at the table.

Dumbledore looked over the First Years before addressing all in attendance within the hall. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The First Years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Also, the North-West Tower is out of bounds as well. Thank you."

Blair's brows raised as far as they could go because of the whole go there and die thing. He talked about it like it was typical day to day business so she had to whisper to Ron, "Was he being serious or is this a First-Year hazing thing?"

Ron shrugged and whispered back, "I wouldn't risk it."

Not it was time for the Sorting Ceremony. The woman unfurled her scroll and announced, "When I call your name you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat upon your head," she lifted the Sorting Hat for visual aid, "and you will be sorted into your Houses." The first name to be called was, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath as she went up to the Hat. "Oh, no. Okay, relax."

Ron leaned over to Blair and Harry to say, "Mental, that one, I'm telling you."

Blair nodded in agreement and once again it reminded her of Caroline pre-Vampire. She couldn't absolutely see Caroline reacting in the exact same way and it made her smile a bit before she reminded herself that Hermione was most certainly not Caroline so she shouldn't skew the two.

Blair's mouth dropped a bit when the Sorting Hat started talking before announcing that Hermione would be sorted into Gryffindor. "I am gonna have to start expecting the unexpected if I'm going to make it through this."

Draco Malfoy was the next name called and the Hat was barely lowered upon his head before it was announced he would be sorted into Slytherin.

After a couple other students who were sorted into Hufflepuff, Ron's name was called. He gulped a bit before making his way up to the Hat for his sorting. As soon as the hat was placed on his head, the Hat called out, "Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"

Ron was greatly relieved by this declaration, especially since his siblings were also sorted into Gryffindor.

Blair whispered to Harry, "Do you think Hermione will drive Ron mental in Gryffindor?"

Harry shook his head with a brief chuckle before rubbing his forehead with a wince.

Blair noticed this had happened a little earlier as well. "You alright, Harry? You've done that twice now."

"I'm fine," Harry assured her. "Just fine."

Blair chose believe Harry for now, but was going to keep an eye on him for sure. Not like she had time to think it over because it was her turn to be sorted.

Blair went straight up to the Hat but she didn't sit down yet. Instead she wiggled her finger to ask the woman a question. Once she was low enough, Blair whispered, "I'm new to this magic stuff…is head lice going to be an issue here or what?"

The woman allowed herself a momentary smile before whispering back, "We have a spell for that."

Blair felt much better upon knowing this information. "Well, in that case." She sat on the stool and let out a breath once the Hat was placed upon her head.

As soon as the Hat made contact with Blair it froze. Never had such a mind caused this to happen before. The Hat said nothing, the Hat did nothing. It just froze and read all that was in Blair's mind.

Dumbledore straightened up in his seat a bit to observe this a little more closely because he, too, had never seen this happen before.

Blair popped her lips a bit and poked up at the Hat. "Hello? Are you asleep up there?"

Finally the Hat resumed it's normal nature. "You are a mystery Miss Alden Han. There are many parts of you which could fit in all our Houses. But you cannot be placed in all, so which House should you be placed? Hmmm…There is a chance you will thrive as a Hufflepuff. Oh, no, I do not believe that will end well. Or perhaps you should be placed in your Aunt's house? Slytherin might do you well. What about the House of your mother's? Ravenclaw." The Hat was silent again but moved back and forth in thought. "No, none of those will do. You should have your own path. Gryffindor!"

Blair hopped off the stool and joined the other at the Gryffindor table while they cheered at the prospect of a new member, but Hermione wasn't cheering. "What?" Blair asked as she sat down beside her across from Ron.

"That has never happened to the Hat before." Hermione looked her over. "Why did it react that way with you?"

Blair shrugged because she didn't know for sure. Of course she could make a guess, but wasn't going to start talking about her life in her Reality, so she just replied with, "I'm a mystery wrapped in an enigma."

Thankfully their conversation was cut short when it was also decreed that Harry Potter would also be a Gryffindor, so the cheers of this drowned out anything else Hermione might have to say…For now.

* * *

Once all the First Years had been sorted into their Houses, Dumbledore announced to let the feast begin. As soon as those words left his lips, a massive feast magically appeared on the tables in front of them containing foods of all kinds and an seemingly endless supply.

Blair was about to help herself to some of the chicken when a ghost's head popped right out of it. Ghosts were not something she was expecting so she cried out with an, "Ah!" when he appeared and almost fell right out of her seat. When the ghost guy grinned at her, she scolded, "Not funny!"

"I thought it was," was his amused reply before turning around to face Ron. "Hello! Welcome to Gryffindor."

Blair completely missed out on the casual conversation one of the older students was having with the ghost of Sir Nicholas because of all the other ghosts flying around. "I did not sign up for ghosts."

"Well, we did not sign up for you either," Sir Nicholas retorted with a bit of a 'humph'. "Alas you come with Hogwarts as much as we do, so we will simply have to get along."

As Sir Nicholas floated out of the table, Ron exclaimed, "I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Nearly headless?" Hermione thought that sounded absurd. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," Sir Nicholas replied and moved his head off his shoulders, but not completely due to the fact it was still partially attached. After returning his head to its proper place, he went on his way.

Blair saw the disgusted look on Hermione's face and this made Blair say, "Speaking from experience, if you aren't prepared for the answer then don't ask the question."

* * *

End part 4

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers. So so so so sorry for the crappiness of this Part. I hope the further Parts will improve with quality. Sorry you had to suffer through this one but thank you for reading my story. I truly appreciate it.**


	5. Gryffindor

After the feast, the First Year students were led to the dormitories. What was explained simply as the most direct route turned out to be a tower filled with portraits and staircases – _moving_ staircases. As cool as this was, Blair couldn't help but think that elevators were way more practical in this situation. She had a hard time believing that with all the magic around that they couldn't spell up some sort of lift.

And the portraits on the walls! They talked and moved and it was like they were alive! Blair had no clue if they were spelled that way or if people were trapped in the paintings or what, but it was freaky as hell. While all the other First Years were amazed by it, Blair just shuddered and ignored them as much as she possibly could – Which resulted in her being called rude by a handful of them. (The paintings, not the First Years.)

Once the moving staircases were passed, the lead Gryffindor – whose name Blair hadn't caught yet – led them down a long corridor lit with candles along the walls. Once again Blair thought something more practical would be better, in this case for the lighting, and figured there had to be a spell to improve upon it. And if not a spell then a little bit of science wouldn't hurt anything.

At the end of the long corridor was a portrait of a plus-sized woman with bologna curls and a very fancy dress. She requested the password from the lead Gryffindor who answered with, "Caput Draconis." Clearly it was the correct response because the portrait moved aside and allowed them entrance into wherever it was they were being led to. Now Blair thought _that_ was cool and wished she had something like that back in her Reality a time or two.

Blair, along with all the other Gryffindor First Years, followed the leader into a large room with sofa, a fireplace, portraits on the walls, and a lot of other comforting things. Honestly it reminded Blair a bit of the living room at the Salvatore Boarding House and instantly became her favorite place before of it.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room," the lead Gryffindor said to the First Years. "Boy's dormitory is upstairs and down to the left. Girls, the same on your right. All your belongings have already been brought up. "Sleep well. Goodnight."

Blair popped her lips and saluted the rest of the First Years, "Night, all," and was the first to head up to the dormitories with Hermione and the others not too far behind.

Blair couldn't have slept that night if someone paid her. So many thoughts were swimming through her mind and she just couldn't turn it off. To make matters worse, just when Blair had finally fallen asleep it felt like she was being shaken awake by Hermione. "Give it a rest, Caroline," she groaned as she pulled her blankets over her head because for that one moment she had forgotten where she was.

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "The name is Hermione. Hermione Granger, and if you don't wish to be late for class then I suggest you get up and get ready now."

Blair moved the blanket off her face just in time to see Hermione whip around and storm off. "Of course she's already dressed," Blair muttered to herself before retrieving her Gryffindor Robes from the chair beside her to do the same.

* * *

It didn't take her long to get ready for the day and it surprised her to find Hermione was waiting for her in the Common Room. "Aren't you worried about being late for class?" Blair asked with a raised brow as she slipped away her Wand.

"I didn't wait until the last moment to wake you, Blair," Hermione explained. "I'm not horrid, but we're running short on time now. Come along."

Blair walked along with her and adjusted the books she was holding. "Thanks for waking me up. I didn't think to bring an alarm clock or anything like that."

"There is a spell for that, you know," Hermione informed her. "It sets your inner clock to awaken when you wish to. It's better than any alarm."

Blair wasn't sure if Hermione was being serious or not and chose to err on the side of caution. Even so, she didn't want to make a major enemy out of Hermione so she answered with, "Good to know."

"It is, isn't it?" Hermione replied and changed the subject. "We have Professor McGonagall for our first class. You remember her from the Sorting Ceremony."

"Oh so _that's_ her name." Blair was relieved to finally have that tidbit of information. "It's nice to not have to call her 'crooked conical hat lady' in my head anymore."

Hermione's eyes shot open when she heard what Blair mentally referred their professor as. "It would be wise not to say that aloud again."

"Just because something is wise, doesn't mean it's going to happen." Blair looked back down the corridor they had gone through to say, "Should we have waited for Harry and Ron? I have a feeling they're going to get lost."

"Then they should have gotten a map," Hermione replied and stopped at their first classroom. "You can go and look for them if you like, but I am going to class. Take your pick."

Blair wanted to make sure Harry and Ron were alright, but she wouldn't know where to look for them if they did get lost which would likely result in her getting lost herself, so she rubbed her forehead and sighed, "Class it is."

"Smart choice. You can sit next to me." Hermione went straight into the classroom after that.

Blair groaned then laughed because the similarities were just as intense as the differences.

* * *

Unfortunately Harry and Ron did get lost and were late for McGonagall's class, so Blair made a mental note to make sure they'd have a map for the next time if Blair couldn't help them get there herself. Thankfully, though, they were late for Professor Snape's potions class.

Blair was peeking into her smoking cauldron in front of her when Professor Snape burst into the classroom and got right to it.

"There will be so foolish Wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape stopped at his podium and turned to address the class directly. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…who possess the predisposition…" he took hold of his cloak and closed it around him "…I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. "

Okay, Blair was liking this class already. If Snape was telling the truth that he could teach them to put a stopper in death, then maybe he knew of a way to remove the stopper. By that, Blair was hoping to learn a way Cure Vampirism in her Reality. If she could learn it and take the potion recipe back to her Reality and give it to Bonnie then it would be amazing, but it wasn't like she could raise her hand and ask him that. Nope, Blair would have to bide her time and do research on her own before even considering asking anyone from this Reality to help her with…well…anything.

Snape looked over at Harry's table where Blair also sat, and proceeded to speak. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to…not pay attention."

Blair saw that Harry was writing down notes of what Snape was saying but it was clearly directed towards him, so she kicked his foot a bit and cocked her head towards Snape to give Harry the hint, which he got and set down his quill.

Snape went over to their table. "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity." He placed his hand upon a nearby pillar and asked him, "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry didn't know, Hermione shot up her hand to answer, and Blair muttered to herself, "A sleeping potion."

Snape was going to continue jabbing into Harry, but Blair's interjection took away his attention. "Do you have something to say, Miss Alden?"

"Alden _Han_ ," Blair corrected. "The Han in my name is just as important as the Alden, and I was just guessing."

Snape stepped to the side to now stand in front of Blair with crossed arms. "You guess? Why bother speaking if it was merely a guess? If you have nothing productive to say then don't say anything at all." He turned back to Harry, only to be prevented from speaking due to Blair's reply.

"It was an educated guess, Sir," Blair retorted. "The root of the lily you speak of an the wormwood are both associated with death or as close to death as one can get if you want to go the Romeo and Juliet route because there's no way you're gonna tell me that's not what she drank, so while it may be completely wrong it was an educated case nonetheless based off previously acquired information."

Snape looked down at Blair to say even more stoically than his usual tone, "You are most certainly Harper's daughter."

Blair smiled widely at that because she was compared to her mother and not her aunt. "Why thank you, Sir. I take that as a compliment."

Snape made a 'hmmm' sound in reply before officially beginning his class.

Blair let out a deep breath and thought to herself, 'Thank you, Bonnie' because that's where she got the information from – in her Reality.

* * *

During their afternoon meal in the Dining Hall, Seamus was trying to turn his water into rum but it resulted it in exploding instead. That rhyming spell he was trying to do inspired one for Blair. She plucked a grape off the bunch from the bowl in front of her and pulled out her Wand. "Forget the water. Forget the rum. Turn this grape to chewing gum." Blair tapped on the grape and it turned into a cube of grape chewing. "Huzzah!" she exclaimed as she tossed it to Ron, figuring he'd enjoy it more than she.

"How do you keep managing to do that?" Hermione couldn't figure it out for the life of her. "None of your ridiculous spells should work and yet they do!" She still couldn't get over how Blair managed to turn Ron's rat blonde, even if it was just temporary.

Blair didn't know the answer to this and shrugged. She looked to Ron and asked, "How's the gum?"

"It's incredible!" he declared with a mouthful and plucked a few more grapes off the bunch to hand to her. "Mind making some for later?"

Blair was about to do that but the screeching sound of owls made her pause. Thanks to Ron, she knew that mail had arrived. "After mail, then."

Blair wasn't expecting anything but a small box and a letter were dropped to her from an owl. Blair caught it easily enough and opened the box to find a purple rabbit's foot inside with a note reading 'We know you don't need the luck, but here's your favorite Muggle charm anyway. Love, Mom and Dad.' She slipped the rabbit's foot and letter into her pocket for later then looked over to what Neville had gotten because one student said it was a Remembrall and Hermione added in that when the smoke turned red it meant they had forgotten something.

Neville clearly had forgotten something because the smoke inside the glass ball was red. "The problem is, I cannot remember what it is that I've forgotten."

Blair had a suggestion as to what that was and reached across the table to pat his arm, saying, "Neville, sweetie, look at yourself then look at the rest of us."

Neville looked down at his uniform vest then at everyone around him wearing their Robes over their uniforms and he gasped, "My Robes! Thank you, Blair."

Blair did a shooting gun motion with a wink and a clicking sound, "Anytime." She was going to turn the grapes into gum again but stopped when Harry told them how Gringott's – the Bank – had been broken into yet nothing was taken. What caught her attention and held it was when Harry said the targeted vault was the only he and Hagrid had gone to.

"Hold on…you and Hagrid empty out a vault that some Dark Wizard tried to steal from later that day?" At Harry nod, she popped her lips, saying, "Coincidence, I think not." And based off the expressions on Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's faces, Blair wasn't the only one who thought that.

* * *

End Part 5


	6. Awesome

Blair was utterly and completely excited for flying lessons. Out of all her classes – all of which she thought were epic – she looked forward to this one the most. Even in her Reality Blair had wished that she could up and fly away some times, and now in this Reality that was actually an option. It was a dream come true! And there was something Blair was just _dying_ to try once she had a broom in her hands. Blair couldn't wait to try standing on her broom for a bit of surfing _flying style_.

Blair stood in the row of students across from the other row of students outside for flying lessons. When the professor greeted them, they all greeted in unison, "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Blair was glad she thought to ask confirm with Hermione what the teacher's name was so she wouldn't have to refer to the teacher as the lady with silver epically spiked hair. Oh, who was she kidding, Blair would still mentally refer to her as the professor with silver epically spiked hair.

Madam Hooch adjusted her leather gloves as she walked between the two rows of students. Once at the other end, she turned around to address them. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. What are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick." She waited a bit impatiently for the students to follow that direction. "Come now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'." She showed them just how to do it so there would be zero room for directional error.

Blair, standing between Ron and Harry, shot out her hand and instantly said, "Up!" almost the exact same time as Harry had. Both their brooms went right up into their hands. "This is awesome!" Blair squealed in delight and did a mini happy jig because of how awesome it was…. _and_ maybe a little bit because Hermione was having a little trouble getting her broom to do as it was told.

Ron was having a bit of an issue as well but it did finally come up…only to whack him right in the face like what would happen if you stepped on a garden rake. Bam! Smack dab in his nose. He looked over at Harry to find him laughing and Blair with her hand clasped over her mouth to keep herself from doing so. This prompted him to say, "Oh shut up," to the pair of them.

Madam Hooch noticed who got hold of their brooms quickly and who had not as she made her way between the rows again. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. I don't want you to be sliding off the end." She made sure the students were mounted correctly before giving them further instruction. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down."

Madam Hooch stopped walking and raised her whistle to her lips. "On my whistle. One…two…" She blew her whistle and instantly Neville Longbottom's broom started to raise beyond the directed height. "Mr. Longbottom." Her tone was a warning one indeed but it did not matter because Neville's broom took off like a shot. "Mr. Longbottom you come back down here this instant!"

Neville's broom seemed to have a different idea. The broom took him up, down, and all around. He hit one wall then another until zooming right through the class near the ground and up to top of one of the shorter towers where he fell off. Neville's Robes got caught on the spear of a statue at the top before tearing, causing him to fall a bit before getting his shirt caught on a torch's bracket, and finally falling again to the ground.

Blair wanted to rush right over and see if he was alright, but Madam Hooch ordered them all to stay put while she checked on Neville. Based off what Madam Hooch said, Neville had a broken wrist. Blair was glad it wasn't a broken neck!

Madam Hooch got Neville to his feet and addressed the entire class. "All of you are to keep your feet firmly placed on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will be expelled out of Hogwarts before they can even say 'Quidditch'."

"Did you see his face?" Draco laughed as he tossed and caught Neville's Remembrall. "If he had given this a bit of a squeeze he'd remember to land on his fat arse."

Blair was fuming at how Draco was talking about Neville and got right up in his face. "Don't talk about Neville like that! You must be pretty insecure with yourself if you have to talk smack about other people."

"You're lucky you're an Alden or I might have to knock you down a peg." The only reason why he hadn't targeted Blair was because of who she was related to. He knew better than to mess with anyone related to Vivian Alden.

"I would love to see you try." Blair smiled in mock sweetness as she held out her hand. "Now give me Neville's Remembrall."

Draco laughed as he backed up and tossed the Remembrall some more. "Finder's keepers."

Harry was prevented from saying something before because Blair spoke up before he could, but that wasn't the case now. "Give it here, Malfoy." His tone made it clear he wasn't playing any games.

Draco turned around and faced Harry as an idea came to his deviant little mind. "No. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He mounted his broom and took off into the sky saying, "How about the roof?" After flying around the class, he went up higher and called down, "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

When Harry mounted his broom, Hermione called him out on his actions. "Harry, no way. You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't know how to fly."

Harry say how Blair was about to get onto her broom as well and stopped her from going any further. "I'll handle Malfoy." With a look of determination, he took off on his broom.

Blair saluted Harry and called out, "Knock him on his arse, Potter!" She knew when to act and when to back down and seeing the look on Harry's face made it clear that this time she was to back down.

When Blair saw Malfoy throw Neville's Remembrall so hard towards the wall, Blair wanted to punch Malfoy even more than she already did. That desire was overshadowed by the 'holy shit!' feeling when Harry took off like a shot after the Remembrall and caught it before it shattered against the brickwork of Hogwarts.

As Harry returned to the group, flying like a pro, Blair put her fingers in her mouth and let out a cheering whistle before rushing over to him. "That was awesome, Harry!" she laughed as the others around her cheered and gave him props.

Their celebratory moment came to an end when Professor McGonagall strode towards them, calling out, "Harry Potter!" Once she had his attention, she more calmly requested, "Follow me."

Upon hearing Draco and his buddies laughing at this turn of events behind her, Blair angled her broom just right and turned in a quick, forceful way to hit Draco right in the head. Her plan was a successful one and laughed at his dramatic 'ow!' declaration then shrugged. "Oops." Blair straightened up her broom as she walked away before he could attempt a retaliation at that moment.

Ron laughed in mildly terrified awe at Blair's actions and made a mental note to never get on her bad side in fear of what she'll do in response. He was pulled from these thoughts when Blair said out of nowhere,

"If I try surfing on this thing…what are the odds of me falling off?"

This time was Ron laughed, it was due to downright amusement.

* * *

Apparently Harry wasn't in any trouble like they all thought he would be. Instead, he was made Gryffindor's new Seeker. What a Seeker was, Blair had no idea, so she wanted to find out. "What is a Seeker?" she asked while walking with Ron and Harry to their next class.

Her question seemed to fall on deaf ears because Harry and Ron were so excited about it. Ron couldn't believe it for sure. "First Years never make the House teams. You must be the youngest player in…"

"A century," Harry finished for him. "According to McGonagall."

Okay, not Blair really wanted some answers. She picked up her pace to get in front of the boys and stopped there. "Player in what? What is all this about?"

Ron forgot, again, that Blair wasn't raised in the Wizarding World. "Harry is the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," he explained. "It's an honor."

Blair still had no idea what they were talking about. "But…" she shook her head and threw up her hands in defeat. "Nevermind, I'll just ask Hermione." She turned around and continued on her way while the boys just looked at each other and shrugged, not understanding what had just happened but both feeling 'oh well' about it.

Blair found Hermione out in the courtyard reading and went straight for in, saying in a whining fashion, "Hermione, what's Quidditch? No one will give me a real answer."

Hermione closed her book and answered. "It's a very popular sport. I can give you a book for the details but I believe that quickest description to answer your question would be football on brooms."

Blair crossed her arms curiously. "American Football or Soccer?" She was trying to get the right vision going on in her head.

Hermione pondered this for a moment. "Both."

Blair blinked a few times before taking the seat on the bench beside Hermione. "Hold on…so this is a contact sport where each team tries to score goals…while _flying_?"

"There is a bit more to it than that, and it is semi-contact, but yes." Hermione could have gone on for awhile about this but could tell Blair was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. "You can borrow my book."

Blair slumped and let out a deep exhale. "Yes, please. Thank you." If what Quidditch was really like was anything close to what she was imagining…well, suffice to say Blair was glad she wasn't the one asked to play.

Hermione cut into her thoughts by asking, "You really don't know anything about the Wizarding World, do you?"

Blair shook her head. "Not really, no. I'm taking it one step at a time and honestly I miss some parts of the Muggle world."

Hermione was curious about this. "Like what?"

"Electricity for one." Blair laughed because she felt ridiculous for saying it. "Do you have any idea how many times I've walked into our dorm and tried flipping on the light switch? Pretty much every time I've walked into our dorm. Firelight and Magic are all well and good but I'm a science lover, too. Bring on the lightning!"

Hermione's brows raised in a way that made it clear she thought Blair was a bit mad. It wasn't what Blair was saying that made Hermione thing it, it was the way Blair was saying it. It was…odd. Hermione couldn't place her finger on it, but she thought there was something different about Blair and wanted to figure out what it was.

Blair had a pretty good idea what Hermione was thinking based off the expression on her face. How? It was an expression Blair was quite familiar with. "You're not gonna be able to do it."

Hermione blinked a couple times and returned her attention to Blair. "Do what?"

"Figure me out," Blair answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've said it before, I'm a mystery wrapped in an enigma." She stood up and snapped her finger at Hermione with a click and a wink, "But have trying if it floats your boat."

Blair was about to say something else but she saw Draco enter the courtyard, and since she wasn't in the mood to deal with him she turned right around and went in the opposite direction to hopefully catch up with Harry and Ron.

Hermione gathered her books and followed after Blair because while Blair may have been done talking to her, she wasn't done talking to Blair.

* * *

End Part 6


	7. Puppy!

After the evening meal, Blair headed back to the dorms with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Blair's nose was in the Quidditch book Hermione had given her, and Ron was telling Harry how weird it was that Hermione seemed to know more about Harry than he did.

"Just because she knew Harry's father was a seeker too, doesn't mean she's a crazy person stalker," Blair pointed out without looking away from the book. "Besides, pretty much everyone except me knows more about Harry than Harry does."

Hermione only focused on one part of what Blair had said. "You think I'm a crazy person stalker?" That question was directed right at Ron as they started up the stairs.

Ron didn't get a chance to answer that because the staircase they were on had started to move and that took the current attention of the group. None of them wanted to risk falling off the thing so holding on tight to the railing was the way to go.

"That's it!" Blair exclaimed once the staircase stopped moving around. "I am petitioning for an elevator!"

"You're fine with flying but moving staircases bother you?" Hermione didn't find much sense in that.

"Let's go this way," Harry said to the group and led them up to the nearest landing with a door.

"Before the staircase decides to move again," Ron muttered as he followed.

The large door creaked open and the group went through to find a dark hallway with cobwebs stuck to just about every surface. Suffice to say, this place was creepy.

"And this is the part of the movie where the people scream at the screen 'don't go in there!'." That didn't stop Blair from walking ahead some more to see what else was there.

Ron happened to agree with the 'don't go in there' part of what Blair said. "I feel like we shouldn't be in here."

"We're _not_ supposed to be here," Hermione concurred. "This is the third floor. It's forbidden."

Harry took another step forward and caused a nearby torch to ignite. All of a sudden going in there didn't seem like a good idea. "Let's go." He turned around to leave, only to be met by Mr. Filch's cat.

Blair _hated_ cats. Maybe it had something to do with being a Werewolf in her Reality, who knew, but whatever the reason she certainly didn't like them. Especially this one because it belonged to Mr. Filch who freaked her the hell out. "It's the creepy-caretaker guy's cat!"

"Run!" Harry took off first down the hallway with the others right behind him.

As Ron ran, he looked at Blair peculiarly. "Do you remember anyone's names?"

"Only the important ones. Or the ones I want to punch in the face." Blair grinned then came to a stop when Harry suggested they hide through a door at the end of the hall, only to find it locked.

"Hermione, do the unlocker spell from Standard Book of Spells chapter seven!" Blair couldn't remember what the spell was for the life of her but knew where to find it.

Hermione rolled her eyes as pulled out her Wand and went straight to the door. "Alohomora." The spell worked perfectly so she opened the door and didn't close it until the four of them were inside.

Blair gasped when she saw what was in the room with them. "I know why the door was locked…" She raised her hand and pointed to the very large three-headed dog laying on the floor not too far away from them. " _Puppy!_ " she gasped excitedly because it was a huge freaking three-headed dog and Blair loved it on sight.

The others…not so much. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all screamed and ran when the giant dog got to its feet and growled at them. Blair didn't scream or run but stood her ground and growled right back. Suffice to say this confused the giant dog long enough for Ron and Harry to grab hold of Blair and pull her out of the room and get the door closed and relocked before the dog escaped.

"Are you mad?!" Ron exclaimed towards Blair. "What did you think you were doing?!"

Blair crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "It was a show of dominance, thank you very much. I was simply showing it who was boss. And it would have worked if you and Harry didn't yank me out of there." She whipped around and walked out of the third-floor hallway back to the stairs.

"It would have eaten you!" Ron followed her and still couldn't believe she growled at the thing.

"Oh, please," Blair waved her hand with a scoff. "It was a puppy."

"A puppy?" Ron incredulously screeched and looked to Harry and Hermione as they proceeded up to the dorms, "She thinks that thing was a puppy!"

"It is more along the lines of a guard dog," Hermione interjected. "Or did you not see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet. I was looking at its head. And in case you didn't notice, there were three of them!" Ron was still reeling about that.

Blair on the other hand smiled. "Yeah, it was a dream come true." Now she was just adding more fuel to the flame to get Ron going.

Ron stopped in his tracks, almost causing a collision with Hermione and Harry since they were behind him. "A dream? A dream?! That was a nightmare!"

Hermione went around Ron up the spiral staircase and got back to the point she was trying to make. "Did none of you see it was standing on a trap door? Which means it wasn't there by accident." She stopped at the door leading to the girls Dorm. "It's guarding something."

That caught Harry's attention. "Guarding something?"

Hermione nodded concurrently. "That's right. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another idea that could get us killed. Or worse, expelled." She turned around and went through the door to the dorm.

Blair laughed when Ron said that Hermione needed to get her priorities straight then stopped when Hermione called out for her to come along. "Guess I'm going to bed, too. Night, boys." Blair saluted the two of them before sprinting to catch up with Hermione.

* * *

Blair tried to sleep that night, but couldn't for the life of her. After exploring the third-floor, even as little as they did, she wanted to explore some more. So she quietly put on her slippers, grabbed her purple robe and her Wand then snuck out to explore some more.

She was on her way out of the dorms when she saw Ron sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room. It would be more fun to explore with someone else, she decided, so Blair went over to him.

Ron was trying out a basic spell when Blair appeared in front of him. "Can't sleep either?"

"Nope, but I have the perfect remedy for that." Blair smiled a bit impishly.

"Why do I feel like I don't want to know what it is?" Just by the look on Blair's face he knew she was up to no good.

"Trust me, you do." Blair held out her hand for Ron to help him off the floor.

Ron eyed her a bit skeptically before sighing and taking her hand. Once on his feet he asked, "What is your plan exactly?"

"Exploring," Blair grinned and took Ron's hand to pull him along in case he changed his mind.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ron asked when he realized Blair was pulling him towards a tower that they were told on day one was strictly off limits.

"Should we be doing this? No." Blair looked at him with yet another a grin. "Are we going to be doing this? Yes."

When they came to the tower's door, Blair used the same spell Hermione used earlier that night to unlock it and it worked. "See? If they didn't want anyone in there they wouldn't have made the door so easy to unlock that a First Year could do it."

"I'm still not convinced, Blair," Ron countered but found himself helping her open the door anyway. "The door with the three-headed dog was easy to open, too."

"Good point. I will come up with a witty retort for that later." With the door open, Blair tried to go through it but found she could not. At least not the part of her robe where her Wand was hidden. That wasn't going to stop Blair from going in.

Blair set her Wand on the floor and turned to Ron. "Did you bring yours?"

Ron shook his head because he didn't and also didn't think Blair leaving hers outside was a good idea. "It's irresponsible to leave your Wand unattended, Blair."

"And yet that's what I'm doing." She sighed a bit impatiently. "You can stay out here and guard it if you want, but I want to go inside." Blair raised one hand up and lowered the other then vice-versa as if weighing the options.

Ron didn't want to be left alone so he whimpered a bit and went through the door into the dark room with Blair. As soon as they entered, the door behind them slammed shut and an ethereal light glowed above them from the ceiling to give them light.

Once Blair and Ron recovered from the shock of the door slamming shut, they turned around to see the room was filled with…nothing. Blair couldn't believe this. "It's empty! Why would they spell an empty room?"

Ron had a theory about that. "Maybe it's spelled to hide what's in here and that's why we couldn't bring in our Wands, so we couldn't undo the spell."

Blair couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that. "Very smart, Weasley. And I mean that as a compliment."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "Not sarcastically?" When Blair shook her head, he added in, "I believe I am in shock."

Blair rolled her eyes and cocked her head for him to follow. "Come on. Let's get out of here." That was the plan but when they tried to open the door…they couldn't.

Ron practically whimpered, "Please tell me it's not locked again."

"Don't want to lie to you, Weasley." Blair checked the pockets of her robe and sighed. "Of all the times I don't have a deck of cards on me. I left them in my Robes." As in her school Robes, not the bathrobe she was wearing.

Before Ron could even respond to that, the door flung open and Professor Minerva McGonagall stood there with Blair's Wand in hand and a raised inquiring brow.

"It's my fault," Blair instantly said to her. "Don't blame Ron, I literally dragged him in here."

McGonagall waved for them to come out of the room and returned Blair's Wand to her. "I swear, it is like history repeating itself. The last students who tried to enter this tower were your mothers." Her posture straightened a bit. "If you return to your Dorms now I will withhold from any form of punishment and I will not deduct points from your House." When Ron and Blair took off faster than an owl could fly, she allowed herself to grin at that because it reminded her of Harper Alden and Molly Weasley in their youth for they had run off like that as well.

"I am determined to find out what's in that room some day," Blair admitted once they were out of McGonagall's earshot. "It probably won't be this year, but that's my new goal."

Ron stared at her blankly. "You are an odd one, Blair."

"Oh, I know. I keep telling people that I'm a mystery wrapped in an enigma, but does anyone listen to me?" Blair threw her hands up in the air. "Nope!" She stopped once they reached the hall leading to the Dorms. "But you gotta admit that was fun, right?"

"Compared to almost getting eaten by a three-headed dog, yes. I admit that was more fun." Ron resumed walking towards the Dorms, even as Blair called out,

"Oh, come on! It was a puppy!" Blair smiled wide and laughed before sprinting to catch up with Ron. Whatever was bothering Blair before that kept her from sleeping, she doubted it'd be bothering her now. Blair had something far more amusing to think about in its stead.

* * *

End part 7


	8. That's not Poppy!

One of Blair's favorite classes was with Professor Flitwick. No offense to him or anything, but she thought between the long white beard and white hair to match that he looked like a miniature version of Dumbledore. And that just so happened to be what she referred to him as in her head; Mini Dumbledore. Oh she hoped that telepathy wasn't a thing in this Reality or else she'd end up getting into some big trouble. Blair wasn't going to worry about that until or unless she had to, so she paid attention to the professor's lesson.

From Flitwick's platform at the head of the room, he addressed the class. "One of a Wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation. Or the ability to make objects fly. Do you have your feathers?" he looked around to see all the students did. "Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing; The swish and flick. You must also be sure to remember to enunciate, Wingardium Leviosa." There was nothing left to remind them of, so he waved his hands forward for them to get a move on with their practice. "Off you go, then."

It didn't take Hermione long to get the feather to do as she wished. This made Blair roll her eyes and absentmindedly do the swish and flick _without_ her Wand as she quietly spoke the words. With just the movements of her hand she was able to levitate the large feather up to the ceiling and back down again. Blair was so excited she did it that she clapped her hands and looked to Harry sitting beside her with glee. Her glee wasn't long lasted due to the jaw drop expression on his face. "Whoa. What did I miss?"

"You did that without your Wand." Harry was completely shocked that she had done it. Other than Hermione, no one else had gotten their feather up and Hermione had used a Wand.

"Isn't that what I was supposed to do?" Blair looked around to find that every other student as well as the Professor all had their Wands in hand. "I'm guessing not." Using the Wand hadn't even been a consideration in her mind, she was just going with the flow so to speak.

Professor Flitwick observed what Blair had done and made mental note of it right along with everything else noteworthy he had observed since day one of class. Despite the awe of all the students, he didn't draw attention to what she had done, at least not in a way to emphasize how out of the norm of Magic it was. "Well done, Miss Han. Well done, indeed."

Blair slouched a bit in her seat and wished that she could disappear in that moment. Despite Flitwick telling her she had done well, she couldn't help but think it wasn't supposed to have happened. She was just going with what she knew and she knew Bonnie used her hand to levitate things, so that's what she did. Blair was going to have to keep remembering that the rules of Magic weren't quite the same here.

* * *

After Flitwick's class Blair heard Ron talking to Harry and the others about Hermione. He was mocking her and well as saying how she was nightmare and it was no wonder she didn't have any friends. Hermione pushed past the group in tears, causing Blair's blood to boil in Ron's direction.

Without word nor warning, she punched Ron right in the arm for it.

"Ow!" Ron cried out as he rubbed the spot, wondering what he did to deserve that. "That bloody hurt! What was that for?"

"For being a jerk!" Blair shouted back. "How dare you insult Hermione like that! You're not better than – than Draco!" She took off with a heavy scoff and went to catch up with Hermione.

Ron's expression dropped quite a bit. "I'm not sure which was worse, getting punched or getting compared to Malfoy."

Blair had caught up to Hermione and didn't say a word. All she did was hug her.

Hermione was surprised by this action and sniffled, still in the hug, "What are you doing?"

"This is a hug. A hug is used to express a number of things. In this case it's for comfort. Ron was having a Malfoy moment and you didn't deserve it." Blair pulled back from the hug with more to say. "Just because you know a lot and like to make it known just how much you know, doesn't make you a nightmare. Believe me, I know nightmares."

Hermione wiped her tears away, not sure if Blair's words had made her feel any better or not. "Thank you, I suppose?"

"Not sure about that, eh?" Blair laughed because it wouldn't be the first time in any Reality. "Once you get to know me better I promise it won't be such a challenge to understand me."

"Does this mean we're friends?" Hermione had hoped they would be, even with her desire to figure out what was different about Blair, but she wasn't sure if they actually were friends.

"We weren't already?" Blair linked her arm with Hermione's as they headed for the Dining Hall. "Man, I must really need to work on my social skills." Just like she hoped it would, those words brought a smile to Hermione's face. Yep, Blair was right – She guessed it on day one. She and Hermione were going to end up being best friends for sure.

* * *

Once the girls had a quick bite to eat at the Dining Hall, Blair practically dragged Hermione to the Girl's Lavatory for a little lesson. Blair figured that'd be the safest place to do it without getting caught.

"Is this really necessary?" Hermione asked as Blair moved her fingers to make an appropriate fist.

"Every girl needs to know how to throw a good punch. And next time Ron or any other creep says something wrong; POW!" Blair shot out her fist to punch the air. "Right in the arm! Or the nose depending on how bad they're being." Blair clapped her hands together before holding them up for Hermione to punch.

Hermione sighed in defeat. She knew by now that when Blair was focused on something she wouldn't let it go until it was done. "I am starting to wonder if the way Ron feels about me is the same as I feel about you right now."

Blair took zero offense to that. "That's good. Use that. Let the annoyance _fuel you_ and punch! One, two. Chop chop!"

Hermione raised her fists in the way Blair showed her and started punching Blair's hands as instructed. At first it felt silly but it slowly started to feel pretty good, and in the end Hermione was really starting to get into it.

Blair finally had to call it quits because her hands were getting sore. "Bloody hell, girl. You've got some strength. I'm gonna have to write my parents to send me some boxing gear if we're gonna keep this up." She figured that'd be enough for the time being. "Let's get out of here. If we hurry we might get back in time to have some dessert."

Neither Blair nor Hermione were able to take a step due to the approaching presence of a very tall, grotesque looking creature. Honestly, Blair thought it looked like Shrek's taller, uglier looking cousin. "What is that?" Blair whispered to Hermione as they backed up to the bathroom stalls.

"Troll," Hermione squeaked back before darting into one of the stalls with Blair right behind her.

"A Troll?!", Blair quietly and squeakily shouted, "That's not Poppy! That's a Bergen on steroids!" The Troll must have heard her because a second later it used its huge club to completely obliterate the row of stalls.

Hermione and Blair dropped to the floor and covered their heads as the debris went flying all around them. Before either of them could think, they heard Harry shout for them to get out of there. They complied as quickly as they could but the Troll shattered even more of the wood, causing them to duck again before rushing to the sinks.

Hermione was the first to duck under there and when Blair saw the Troll intending on going after her there, she raised her hands and shouted, "Liquida!" As soon as she said the word, water burst from all the sinks and shot right to the Troll's face. Rules of Magic in this Reality be damned! If somehow Bonnie's Magic was helping her in this Reality then she was damn well going to use it.

Blair had no idea how much, if any damage happened because once the water ceased, her entire world went black.

* * *

When Blair finally came to, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were standing all around her. "Did we win?" she groaned before being helped to her feet by the three of them. Since the Troll was unconscious face down on the floor, she instantly said, "I'm guessing we did."

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, referring to the water. "I've never seen anything like that before!"

"Just like everything else I do - _I just do it_." Blair didn't have any other explanation to give them. At least not yet. One day maybe.

"Is that normal?" Harry asked, looking to Hermione since out of all of them she'd probably be the one to know.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not. Not for that kind of Magic. We can't tell anyone about this. I don't know what they'll do if they find out Blair can do Spells like _that_ without her Wand."

"Fine with me." Blair still felt a bit lightheaded but she managed to walk towards the unconscious Troll. "Is it dead?"

"Don't think so," Harry answered. "Just knocked out."

"You missed a lot." Ron had to make sure she knew that. "We'll tell you about it later."

Their conversation was cut off when McGonagall and other Professors came rushing in. "Oh my goodness!" McGonagall gasped. "Explain yourselves, all of you!"

"It's my fault," Hermione chimed in through the boys' stammerings, only to have Blair counter her words.

"No, it's mine. I didn't know what a Troll looked like and wanted to see it for myself." Blair didn't have a chance to say anything else because of Hermione.

"And since I read about Trolls I thought I could handle going against one so I went with her. I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't found us, we'd both likely be dead." Hermione didn't look away from McGonagall once.

Professor McGonagall's posture straightened as she looked at the two girls. "Be that as it may, it was a foolish thing for you to do. I expected more rational behavior and am very disappointed in the two of you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement." She raised her hand when Blair opened her mouth to speak. "I would consider your next words wisely or not speak at all, Miss Han, unless you would like even more points deducted from your House."

Blair almost spoke her mind but kept quiet when Hermione shot out her hand and squeezed Blair's wrist. It was a silent plea to ask her to not say a word, so she didn't. At least not what she intended to say, and instead apologize. "I'm sorry."

"As you should be." McGonagall adjusted her Robes and turned to Ron and Harry. "As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many First Years can take on a fully grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale." She paused for a moment, "Five points for each of you for sheer dumb luck."

McGonagall led the way for Snape and the others to take their leave. Blair certainly wasn't going to wait around in case that Troll thing woke up and Hermione was right there beside her. After walking down the hall a ways, Hermione turned to Blair and asked, "Blair, what's a Bergen?"

* * *

End Part 8


	9. Game On

Blair wasn't sure why she couldn't sleep that night. Maybe it was because of what happened with the Troll, or maybe it was because she couldn't stop thinking about her Reality. The floating jack-o-lanterns in the Dining Hall made Blair think about Halloween in Mystic Falls, which made her think about everything and everyone she needed a break from.

By now Blair's Alter's memories had all filtered in and that made things a little complicated because not only was she homesick for the home in this Reality but also the one of her own. Sitting in the window with the moonlight shining down on her, Blair looked at the purple rabbit's foot in her hand that her parents sent her. This little object was like an echo from her own Reality and that was one of the reasons why the trinket meant so much to her. It held meaning for her in both her worlds.

Blair never thought this is where her 'vacation' would end up, and she certainly didn't think that she'd actually want to stay. Even with the multitude of things that could possibly go wrong in this particular world, it was growing on her. The people, the place, the Magic, and everything else. Blair couldn't imagine leaving this place before her time was up. Granted she still didn't know why she was sent to this Wizarding World, but a part of her wasn't in too big of a hurry to find out because as soon as she knew and accomplished it then she'd be sent home. Blair wasn't ready for that yet. Of course she knew that day would come, but not yet.

Deciding to change her scenery in hopes of finding the desire to sleep elsewhere, Blair left the Dorm and went down to the Common Room. This was still one of her favorite places in all of Hogwarts because of how it reminded her of the Boarding House. She intended to curl up on the couch in front of the lit fireplace but plans changed when she saw she wasn't alone; Harry was sitting on the floor in front of the fire again.

"Can't sleep either?" She sat down beside him with her eyes locked onto the flames.

It didn't surprise him that Blair had come to the Common Room, too. Whenever she, Ron, or himself couldn't sleep they went down there and often found they weren't alone. Those sleepless nights usually ended with a card game before finally going off to bed. This night was different, at least for Harry. He didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep so easily.

"I have a lot on my mind."

Blair turned to him and took a guess as to what it was. "Let me guess, you're worried about your first Quidditch match?" She knew enough about the game now to understand why he could be nervous.

Harry nodded. That was definitely the forefront of his thoughts.

"Don't worry, Harry. You're going to be great." Blair smiled reassuringly but could see that he still looked a bit concerned. This led her to say, "Give me your hand."

Harry eyed her a bit skeptically. "I'm not going to get shocked again, am I?"

Blair rolled her eyes at that. "I never play the same prank on the same person twice, so will you place just give me your hand?"

Harry hoped he wasn't going to regret this and held out his hand.

Blair placed her purple rabbit's foot into Harry's palm. "You can borrow this for good luck."

Harry didn't think that was such a good idea. "I can't. It'd be cheating."

It took Blair a second to realize what he was trying to say then she chuckled, "It's not enchanted with Magic. At least not the Spell kind. It gets its Magic and luck from the belief that's put into it. _That's_ how it gets its power." She closed his hand around her good luck charm. "You can borrow it, Harry, and it's not cheating."

Harry brought his hand closer to himself and looked down at the rabbit's foot with a smile. Even if it didn't work, the thought meant a lot. "Thank you, Blair. Goodnight."

"Sleep well." Blair got up when he did but while he headed for the Dorm's staircase, she took a seat on the sofa.

Harry stopped at the first step and looked back to see Blair hadn't chosen to go to bed. He didn't feel right leaving her there alone so he went back and sat down beside her.

"You should be getting some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." Blair would hate it if Harry fell off his Broom because he was exhausted.

Harry wasn't worried about that. "A few more minutes won't hurt. Want to play a game of cards?"

Blair smiled and hopped up to grab the deck of cards she left on the fireplace mantle and returned to the sofa. "One game and then we try to sleep. Deal?" Blair held out her hand for a shake to seal it.

Harry shook her hand with no problem. "Deal."

* * *

At morning meal in the Dining Hall, Harry appeared to be well rested but he didn't want to eat anything. Both Blair and Hermione were concerned about this. Blair was the first to speak up, "You can't play your first Quidditch game on an empty stomach." She pushed his plate closer to him. "Eat."

Harry pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry."

Hermione returned it to him. "You need to keep your strength up, Harry."

When Harry still made no attempt to eat anything, she reached across the table to pick up his fork, stuck some food on it, and held it in front of him. "Don't make me airplane this into your mouth. I'll do it." She even started making the motions and airplane noises but stopped when Snape headed towards their table. Blair returned Harry's fork to his possession with an, "Incoming."

Snape's attention was right upon Harry. "Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a Troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." He briefly looked at the others at the table before mildly limping away.

Blair turned to Ron beside her, asking, "Is it just me or does something feel off about that guy?"

Ron shook his head while enjoying his meal. "Trust me. It's not just you."

Blair was about to say something else but out of nowhere Harry mentioned something about blood. Both she and Hermione questioned, "Blood?", simultaneously.

"Oh no," Ron groaned. "They're sharing one brain now."

Blair swatted him for saying that before tuning in to what Harry had to say about the blood.

Harry spoke to the three of them as he said, "Listen, last night I think Snape let the Troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three-headed dog, but he got bitten and that's why he's limping."

Hermione didn't understand one part of the tale he was telling. "But why would anyone want to go near that dog?" She saw Blair was about to speak and amended her words. "Anyone but Blair that is."

Harry had an answer for that. "The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts business, very secret."

Blair leaned forward and rested her arms onto the table. "Let me get this straight. You're saying that whatever was taken out of the vault is what's the Puppy's hiding _and_ you think Snape is after it?"

Since Blair had hit the nail right on the head with that one, he nodded. "Exactly."

Their conversation was interrupted when an owl came flying in with a broom-shapes package that landed right in Harry's hands.

"A bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione observed as she looked the package over.

"But I never get mail," Harry pointed out, since it was the truth.

Ron, for one, couldn't wait to see what was inside. "Let's open it."

Harry didn't object, so between the four of them they untied the twine to reveal what was within. Harry couldn't believe it when he saw with his own eyes what it was. "It's a broomstick."

Ron looked at it with awe. "It's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!"

Harry had no idea who could have possibly sent it to him. "But who sent it?"

Blair noticed that the owl that delivered Harry's package flew straight to McGonagall after delivery so she whistled softly to get Harry's attention. Once it was had, she subtly cocked her head to the side for Harry to look as well.

Harry turned his attention to the head table where McGonagall sat with the owl and lightly bowed his head with a smile of thanks.

Blair felt pretty good about Harry's odds at succeeding in the Quidditch match now. "Well between your new broom and my lucky charm, I don't think you'll have any problems today."

Hermione was about to point out that lucky charms were against the rules, but was prevented from doing such when Blair held up her hand and said,

"No, it's not magical. It's a rabbit's foot and it's _not_ enchanted."

Harry pulled it out the pocket of his Robe to show the others. "It's not the power of the charm, but the belief of the power you give the charm."

Blair took bit of her meal with a smile, but not before saying, "Exactly."

* * *

All the studying in the world couldn't have prepared Blair for seeing a Quidditch match in person. So much was happening all at once. While stuff was happening at one end of the playing field it seemed like goals were being made on the other and even with the announcer calling out what happened, she couldn't seem to keep track. Blair hoped it would be the same feeling as watching a football match, but nope this was way more intense than that.

Despite all this, she booed when Slytherin went after Gryffindor, cheered when Gryffindor scored, and became worried with the rest of her House when Slytherin knocked two of Gryffindor's players off their brooms and out of the game. Blair really thought there should be stricter rules or at least better enforced ones when it came to this game because this was just getting ridiculous.

In the midst of all that, thing started getting a bit…weird. At least where Harry and his broomstick were concerned. One moment he was fine but the next when he tried going after the Golden Snitch thingy, his broom started going crazy.

"Is his broom defective or something?" Blair asked Ron and Hermione who were standing beside her.

Hermione had a pair of binoculars locked onto where the teachers sat and saw Snape's eyes locked on Harry while it looked like he was reciting something. "It's Snape! He's jinxing Harry's broom!"

Blair's face hardened upon hearing those words as she looked at Snape across the field. "I'll take care of him." She raised her hands to do something about it, but was prevented by Hermione who pushed them down.

"You can't do that, Blair! Someone will undoubtedly see you!" Of course Hermione knew Wandless Magic was possible but only to the most powerful Witches and Wizards who could do it correctly. Otherwise it could be disastrous, but Blair didn't seem to have that issue and that's what worried Hermione. It wasn't that she didn't want Blair to continue to learn to harness it, she was just concerned as to what could happen if the wrong people found out about it as well as what it could possibly mean for someone so young to possess such a powerful skill.

"We have to do something! We can't leave him like this!" Harry was hanging from his broom by this point.

Hermione soon came with an idea. "Help him hold on if you can. I will take care of the rest." Without another word, Hermione ran off.

Blair looked at Ron to ask him, "Block me in case things get…hinky." When Ron obliged, Blair kept her hands as close to her as she could while keeping them out and aimed at Harry. With focused eyes she whispered over and over again, "Hands of strength, hands of might, allow his grip to be tight." She had no idea if this would work but she kept repeating it over and over again. It must have started doing something because she could feel herself getting lightheaded like the other times she didn't use her Wand for Magic.

"She's done it!" Ron declared to get Blair out of her Spell-mode. "Look!"

Blair looked across the way and saw the commotion where Snape and the other faculty sat. Whatever was going on there broke the enchantment and Harry was able to pull himself back onto his broom. She let out a breath of relief but also felt like she was going to lose her footing.

Ron quickly noticed this and grabbed his arm to keep her steady while looking around them to make sure no one saw. "You gonna be alright?"

Blair nodded, appreciating the support. "Yes, thank you." She turned her attention back to match just in time to see Harry tumble to the ground. "Is he alright?" Blair soon got her answer when Harry coughed up the Golden Snitch.

"We won!" Ron cheered with the rest of their House as it was announced that one hundred fifty points would be awarded to Gryffindor and they had won the first game of the season.

Blair was just as excited as the rest of the them, but she couldn't stop thinking about the dark forces that were apparently at play which made her wonder if that was the whole reason she was sent to this Reality. Blair didn't know yet for certain but she had one thing to say about it, even if it was just quietly to herself, "Game on."

* * *

End Part 9


	10. I hope not

Blair, Ron, and Hermione all waited for Harry to leave the Quidditch Arena. There was much for them to fill him in on, but first things first – When Blair spotted Harry heading towards them she darted right over and threw her arms around him tightly. "I'm so glad you're not dead!"

Harry chuckled lightly in agreement, "Same." He didn't admit it aloud but he thought for a minute there that he wasn't going to make it out of the Quidditch match without some sort of injury or worse. But when he was hanging off his broom he felt like someone was holding onto his hands to keep him there. It didn't take him long to figure out that his friends were behind it.

Blair removed her arms and took a step back to give Harry some room. "We know what happened with your fancy new broom."

Harry looked at them all in question and it was Hermione who elaborated,

"It was Snape. He was jinxing your broom." Hermione still couldn't believe that a Professor would go after a student like that. It was no secret that Snape seemed to carry some sort of disdain for Harry, as was shown in class, but to bring physical harm and possible death? It was almost inconceivable.

"The danger level around here is increasing, Harry. Snape must know you suspect him or else he wouldn't have tried to orchestrate your death." Blair was going to continue on, but Hermione picked up from there since they were on the same page,

"We're not capable enough to take care of this on our own, Harry. We need help." For Hermione to admit they needed help, that meant something.

Ron looked at Harry in question then turned the same expression towards the girls. "Who exactly do you intend to ask?" They hadn't gotten that far in their discussion about needing to tell someone about what was going on.

Blair's answer to this was simple, "The only other person at Hogwarts we know we can one hundred percently trust." That was a big thing for Blair to say – the only _other_ person – because the three kids standing there with her she already trusted completely and just knew that was something which would never change.

* * *

Blair's answer led the four of them to speak with Hagrid and tell him everything. He was the one they knew they could trust with no question or hesitation and so they went straight to him. They walked with Hagrid around the school's grounds while they told him everything which was suspected of Snape. The Kids were convinced, Hagrid…not such much.

"Nonesense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid thought their tale was an imaginative one for sure.

Harry was quick to respond. "Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

The Kids already had Hagrid's attention but as soon as the dog was mentioned, he gave it to them tenfold. "Who told you about Fluffy?"

Blair gasped a squeal of delight, "Their name is _Fluffy_?!" Yup, she officially loved that Puppy ten time more now.

"That _thing_ has a name?" Hermione still did not understand Blair's fascination for the creature. She's swear that Blair would sneak it into their Dorm if it was at all possible.

"Of course they have a name," Hagrid instantly replied. "They're mine." He looked at Blair and saw how much she was beaming at the mention of Fluffy. "I best be careful or else this one will take them from me."

Blair grinned widely and with no shame. "If they go missing you know where to look first. Where did you get Fluffy anyway? For curiosity's sake." And not because she was hoping to get one of her own. Oh, no, not for that kind of reason at all.

Hagrid had a feeling she wasn't asking just because she was curious but answered her anyway. "I bought them off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent them to Dumbledore to guard the…" Upon realizing his tongue was running away from him, he stopped there. "Oy, I shouldn't have said that." He pointed at the Kids, saying, "No more question, ye hear? No more questions. That's top secret."

Harry needed Hagrid to listen to them. "But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape is trying to steal it."

Hagrid had pretty well gotten their fill of imaginative tales. "Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts Teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one." Hermione was quite adamant about that. "I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

"Snape was up to something hinky, Hagrid, and it's only a matter of time before he tries something again." Blair didn't want to spend all her days there looking over her shoulder and waiting for something to happen again. She'd spent enough days like that in her own Reality and so didn't want to repeat it there.

Hagrid wasn't going to hear any more of this. "Now you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" This was a name that Harry didn't recognize but it would be one to remember. If Nicholas Flamel had something to do with what was going on then they were most certainly important.

Hagrid couldn't believe he let his tongue run away form him again. "I shouldn't have said that. I _should not_ have said that."

Blair grinned as she said in a sing-songy way, "But you _did_." She giggled as Hagrid walked off muttering to himself then addressed her comrades. "So, this Nicholas Flamel person? Anyone know who he is?" When they all answered 'no' in their very forms, Blair crossed her arms with a look of determination upon her face. "Well, we'll have to do something about that then won't we?"

* * *

 _Time seemed to fly by at Hogwarts. During the weeks after the first Quidditch Match of the season Blair attended her classes, practiced spells and potions and the like, searched at least a hundred times in the Library for any reference of a Nicholas Flamel, and had many unknown notations made about her._

 _Whenever Blair displayed anything out of the ordinary for a Witch her age, the Professor would all make note of is occurrence but never draw attention to it. Blair didn't know that this information was not only being compiled but also presented to Dumbledore who in turn would decide what to do next and when. It was a good thing Blair knew not of these developments or else she would have confronted Dumbledore head on about it and that likely wouldn't have ended well._

Christmastime was now upon them and since Blair's parents wanted her home for the holidays she jumped at the chance to spend it with them. Blair couldn't remember the last time she had holiday celebration with both her parents. Not that Blair's Alter didn't have them, because she did, but Blair herself in her own Reality hadn't had them in a very long time. The moments and memories to come would be ones she'd carry with her in any version of Reality.

Blair was all packed and ready to go but needed to say goodbye to Harry and Ron who were staying before she would go. She had already given Hermione her holiday wishes and present to Hermione – the present being a crocheted bookmark of Gryffindor House colors that Blair made herself. Now it was time to hand out the presents to the boys who she founding in the Dining Hall.

"Merry Christmas," Blair beamed as she handed them their presents. "Or Happy Christmas, whichever you prefer. Open them now since I won't be here on Christmas to see your faces." She hoped they liked them as much as Hermione claimed to love her bookmark.

"Thanks, Blair!" Ron paused his game of Wizard Chess with Harry long enough to open it. He opened the small package and removed the crocheted Gryffindor mittens that not only matched their House colors but had the emblem and everything.

"You don't have to wear them." Blair didn't want them to feel like they had to if they didn't want to.

"Of course I do." Ron smiled and pulled them onto his hands to find they were a perfect fit. "What did you get, Harry?"

Harry hadn't opened his present yet because he was not only surprised that she had given him one but felt because he hadn't gotten her anything. It wasn't until Ron asked what he received that he opened it up and took out the crocheted Golden Snitch. "I love it, Blair. Thank you. But I – I didn't get you anything."

"I don't give presents to get presents in return, silly." Blair realized that she was cutting her time a bit close so had to get out of there. "Now you two behave yourselves and don't think I don't know about you planning on going into the restricted area of the Library. If either of you get expelled while I'm gone I'm going to be _so annoyed_." She gestured to her eyes and pointed at the boys before going on her way, calling out as she went, "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

Ron rubbed his mittened hands together and laughed, "Will she ever stop being so odd?"

Harry held his present in hand and voiced the truthful thought that instantly came to his mind, "I hope not."

* * *

Christmas Day was upon them and Blair sat down in the living room of her family's cottage as presents were handed out. She made her mother a hat, scarf, and mitten set matching the House Harper had been sorted into when she was at Hogwarts and her father the same but with the school color and emblem of the Magic School he attended in the States. Blair was so happy to find her Alter was just as into crafts as Blair herself was despite not having the time to pursue it in her own Reality.

After Blair had opened the smaller of her presents, Jae presented her with the final one. He set the long package in front of her and watched anticipated amusement as she tore open the paper.

Blair couldn't figure out what the present was and even when she flipped open the lid she still wasn't certain. "What?" she laughed as she removed the broom from the box. At least she thought it was a broom. It certainly resembled a broom but the stick had a large portion in the center that was flat and wide enough to stand on. Suddenly the realization came upon her and she gasped, " _No_ _way_! Is this what I think it is?"

Harper was also amused by Blair's reaction. "If you think it's a surfing broom then you are correct."

"A friend of mine in the States specializes in this type of broom. After all the times you've told us in your letters how you tried surfing on your broom we thought this might be something you'd enjoy." Jae knew they were right when Blair flew herself at them and laughed happily.

"I love it _so much_!" Blair squealed in delight and hugged her mother as well. "I can't wait to show this to my friends. They're either going to think it's ridiculous or awesome or ridiculously awesome." As weird as her surfing broom looked, she didn't care. It was epic and she loved it and couldn't wait to learn how to use the thing.

"Don't go flying too high until you get the hang of it. They're not as stable as other brooms, so pleas be careful." Jae didn't want Blair being too reckless with her excitement.

"I promise I will." Blair was about to start clearing up the wrapping paper when suddenly the open opened, an owl flew in, dropped a small package with a card attached into Blair's hands, and few right out again.

"Well that was unexpected." Jae got up from his seat and went to close the window. "Who's it from, hun?"

Blair opened the card first and read it aloud. "Happy Christmas. PS, we didn't make these." She smiled at the signatures on the card. "It's from Harry and Ron." She the card aside and opened the small package to find it was a deck of playing cards decorated with purple butterflies.

Harper was impressed by this little present because it included three of Blair's most favorite thing. "Playing cards, purple, _and_ butterflies? Your friends know you well."

Blair looked at the cards with a happy smile upon her face. "Yeah, they do."

* * *

End Part 10


End file.
